


Rescue me

by hyuckhyuck



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha poly, Chan and changbin are firemen, Jisung is tired and sets his apartment on fire, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, it be like that, there is a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckhyuck/pseuds/hyuckhyuck
Summary: Jisung set his apartment on fire, thank god that there are sexy and beautiful firemen who work to save idiots like him from dying
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 191
Collections: Jilix Ficfest





	Rescue me

46 hours, that’s how long Jisung has been awake for. He was ready to pass out any second now, he only had to make it home. It didn’t help that he hadn’t eaten any food for hours either, thank god he had pizza leftovers in his fridge from 2 days ago. He pressed the button for his floor on the elevator, it arrived on the 6th floor and he walked out of the elevator to his door. 

Jisung had been working on his school project with his group all night and immediately after it ended he went to work, somehow it ended up not working with his schedule. Which made him skip sleep to keep his school work and work going. 

Jisung took off his shoes as he walked in, he left his bag in the hallway and dragged his feet to the kitchen. In his fridge was his savior, the pizza. He got it out and took one bite cold, it tasted old and soggy. He decided it was best to warm it up, he placed one of the slices on a plate and threw it in the microwave. Jisung stood next to the microwave for minutes before he noticed something, it wasn’t working. Jisung felt his entire world break, he just wanted warm pizza. There was only one thing to do, put the oven on.

Jisung bent down and turned on the oven, he didn’t wait for it to warm up before throwing the whole pizza in the oven. Jisung felt his body break down on him as he stood up, everything hurting. He shuffled his way to the couch to lay down. He flopped down on the dark blue couch, it welcomed Jisung with open arms. He felt himself falling asleep from just being on it, he sat up and tried to stay awake. He couldn’t fall asleep before eating his pizza. He knew if he fell asleep without food he would only feel worse by the time he wakes up, so he could suffer a little more.

Jisung felt his jeans sit awfully tight on his legs, maybe it was because he had the same pants on for days now. He decided to take them off, he threw them on the floor and apologized for future jisung, but right now he had to let his legs breath. When the jeans were off, he felt 10kg lighter, he removed his socks as well. Might as well get rid of his stinky and gross socks while he was at it. It was rather cold in his apartment so he got the blanket that was on his couch to put over his legs, it made him warm and less disgusting. 

Jisung sighed as he tried to keep himself awake, it was hard. He felt like he had been at a 24 hour long concert, every limb in his body hurting and screaming at him to lay down and sleep. He really needed to get his schedule fixed, but it was hard when he was a person who had hard times to say no. So work and favors piled up to the point of no sleep and food. What was Jisung supposed to do? _Say no?_

Jisung laid down on the couch, maybe a _tiny_ 10 minute nap could work, it couldn’t hurt anyone. He could do that, that would be fine. When he woke up the pizza would be done and he could eat it and go back to sleep, easy! Jisung buried himself in the blanket, the moment he relaxed he fell asleep. Dreaming about pizza and never having to work again. Never having to touch a single paper again, it was an amazing dream. But in the middle of the dream it started to get hot, everything got sweaty and red. It felt familiar to him some hours ago but…. a little warmer, almost like… fire… fire? wait… _FIRE??_

Jisung woke up and saw that his apartment was in flames, the oven was spitting out big flames and his kitchen was all black and on fire.

_Oh no… MY PIZZA!!!_

_Jisung fell to the floor, his precious pizza was gone and ON FIRE?!?! Who cares about his kitchen, his food was gone! Nothing but a mere burnt slice was left in the oven._

His fire alarm was blaring loud and he heard the apartment buildings fire alarm shouting as well, he looked out his window and saw everyone in the building outside with the firemen. 

_“Oh fuck, I’m inside my apartment… that is on fire…”_

Jisung panicked, his brain finally caught up on what was exactly happening. His apartment was on fire which meant danger get the fuck out! Jisung quickly sprinted to his front door and burned himself on the knob on the door. He quickly licked his burnt finger, the fingers were red and stung. He used his sleeve to open the door, but the moment he opened it someone opened the door from the other side, making Jisung fall and hit his head on the floor with a loud thud.

_“Hey are you okay?”_

Was the last thing Jisung heard before he fainted on the floor of his apartment. The only thing he remembered seeing before fainting was someone with a beautiful smile.

Jisungs head hurt as he woke up, it ached so much that even breathing hurt. He was warm and snuggled in a very comfy blanket, also he was walking? But his legs weren’t walking. He slowly opened his eyes, the light hurt his eyes. He groaned as he tried to get used to the light, he saw that someone was indeed carrying him, princess style. 

_“Hey, you are back, how do you feel?”_

The person who was carrying Jisung asked, he saw two dimples set on the person. He looked like an angel with his messy hair and big smile looking down at him. Not to mention how strong and secure he was holding Jisung. If Jisung didn’t know he was gay, he for sure would know now because wow, this person was pretty. 

He could almost even feel the person's pecs and muscles through their clothes. It was just...wow…

The male waited for Jisung to answer him back, but he couldn’t stop looking at his beautiful smile and those tiny dimples.

_“Changbin I think he might have hit his head harder than what we thought?”_

_“He is probably just in shock”_

Jisung heard another man answer, he noticed that the man had put him down inside an ambulance. Jisung winced at the bright light inside the car, he grabbed the man's arm. He needed to hold on to someone or he would faint again. 

_“I think it’s better if you hold on to him instead”_

The man giggled, he wrapped Jisung hands around the other man's arm that was with them. Jisung was still gone, he didn’t get what was happening. His mind was spinning from the lack of food, sleep and not to mention his head injury. He felt someone touch his head, he winced and held strong on the man's arm and _oh sweet jesus_ . Those were _some_ arms, those were real muscles that could choke Jisung out any day of the week. He felt the man flex his muscles to not get hurt by Jisung grip which only made Jisung hold on to them even more, because _oh my._ He looked at the arm he was holding on and the arm was more muscular to see then to feel. 

_“It doesn’t seem to be anything wrong, he is mostly just in shock from what happened. It was his apartment that was on fire, right?”_

_“Yeah, it seems like something inside the kitchen caught fire”_

He heard who he guessed was the nurse and one of the men, he looked at the uniform the man was wearing and of course it was a fireman, how else would he have gotten out of his apartment. 

He looked the man in the face, the man was smiling and talking to the nurse. His smile was really pretty, he had a perfect smile. A perfect smile to kiss and his arms would probably give the most comfortable hug ever. The other fireman came back and crouched down so he was the same height as Jisung.

_“Do you feel alright? Nothing hurts right?”_

Not anymore, now that the angle was back. God he was pretty.

_“Can you tell me your name?”_

_“Han Jisung”_

_“Okay Jisung, I’m Bang Chan it’s nice to meet you”_

_“The man you are holding on to is Seo Changbin, we helped you out of your apartment”_

His apartment? Why was he even out of his apartment now again? He furrowed his brow and thought back on what had happened since he got home, he had gotten home to eat pizza and fell asleep on his couch and…. oh. _Right_. He burned up his apartment.

_“Oh **fuck**! My pizza!” _

Jisung shouted, he was too busy admiring the two men’s smiles and muscles to remember the death of his pizza. Could you blame him though? He was extremely gay for men with beautiful smiles and big muscles!

The two firemen laughed at Jisung, he pouted at them. This wasn’t a joke, he had thought about this pizza slice for hours and now it was nothing more than a burnt crispy triangle. He released his grip on the man called Changbin, he touched his head and winced. It felt a tiny bump on his head, like no sleep and food weren’t enough now this. 

_“Don’t laugh at my misery! My only happiness is gone!”_

Jisung was only joking, but his eyes got teary eyed. He was so hungry and tired, his emotions were a mess. 

_“Hey, hey, don’t worry, don’t cry”_

Chan removed the tears that fell on Jisung's cheek, he gave the younger a hug that he immediately accepted. The hug was big and warm, something about these men were so warm and familiar. 

Jisung held on tight to the man as he quietly sobbed, he was just so tired. He released his grip on the man after a while, he looked down at his hands, he saw that his fingers were bleeding red from where he burned himself. 

_“Sorry about that, I’m usually not like that haha...I just it's been a long 48 hours of being awake and that pizza was my meal for today that I've waited so long to eat and now it’s gone”_

Jisung sighed, he was being all vulnerable in front of these hunky cute men. _Pathetic! They would never wanna date him now._

_“It’s okay, we picked you up from the floor with no pants on I don’t think you can do anything else that would make us think bad of you”_

_No…. pants? What?_

Jisung looked down and saw that he had a blanket over himself. He lifted the blankets and saw his underwear. So…. These very sexy and cute firemen picked him up from his floor while he had no pants on, _GREAT. Now he definitely didn’t have a chance with these two._

_“… C-Can you guys pretend you didn’t see that… no, wait, pretend you didn’t see anything! You guys weren't here, nope ! Nuh uh! No sexy firemen here!”_

Jisung stood up and waved his hands in front of the two, thinking that maybe they would forget it if he did this. They just laughed at him, Changbin pulled him to sit down again. 

_“Don’t move so much or you will hit your head again”_

_“We will just pretend we didn’t see it”_

Chan answered him back, Jisung sighed. What would he do now, he doesn’t really have a place to stay now and he was really hungry and not to mention sleepy. 

Jisung's stomach growled loudly, he covered his stomach in embarrassment. 

_“Do you-”_

**_“Chan! We are done here, We are leaving now!”_ **

Chan got interrupted by one of the other firemen, it seemed like everything was safe and fine for people to walk in again. Well, everyone except for Jisung. He probably couldn’t live in his apartment for weeks, since they had to fix the kitchen and everything. 

_Which meant… Jisung was homeless… great…_

Not only was he on the edge of passing out, he was now homeless and half naked in front of two very sexy firemen. Life really couldn’t get worse for Han Jisung, he zoned out as he took in his situation.

_“Jisung? Is that fine with you?”_

_“What? What is?”_

Changbin laughed at the younger, he ruffled his hair. Jisung patted his hair down after it got ruffled.

_“If you want to join us for dinner, at our place?”_

Chan answered, he closed the distance between the three of them. Jisung looked shocked at the words that the fireman had spoken. His mouth was open in shock, it made the two laugh.

_“W-What are you sure? I mean, sure but what why how why I mean what?”_

_“Well, we thought maybe you were hungry and well… we would like to ask you out for dinner”_

  
  


Jisung was in shock, he thought his chances with these were out of the window the moment he knew he wasn’t wearing any pants. He was wrong, apparently they were interested as well.

  
  


_“Are you.. sure? I mean, I’m not even wearing any pants right now and I set my apartment on fire while trying to heat up a pizza slice?”_

_  
_ _“I’m not going to lie, I’m a walking mess! “_

Jisung explained, pointing at himself. He really was a walking mess. 

  
  


_“We are into cute and dumb boys and I think you fit right in there”_

Chan booped Jisung on the nose, Jisung waved the man's hand away. He pouted at them, he hoped they weren’t playing with him because he would actually really wanna go on a dinner date with these two VERY hot men with beautiful smiles that would kill anyone.

_“I know that’s supposed to be a compliment, but why do I feel like you are slightly, making fun of me”_

  
  


_“Trust me, it’s a compliment, Chan is rarely this flirty when he is on work hours and even the thought that he stuttered while working shows what power you have over him, I have never seen him like this”_

_“And I think you are cute as well so I would love to get to know you some more, So yes we are sure Jisung”_

_“Oh.. uhm... If I can get some pants I would love to go on a dinner with you guys.. ”_

_“Great! You can borrow a pair of Changbins one at our place”_

“Now that's settled”  
  


Changbin said after Chan finished explaining to Jisung, he picked up Jisung and the blanket. He carried the younger boy in the same way Chan had carried him before. Jisung yelped at the sudden lift, he put his arms around Changbins neck to not fall down.

_“Let’s go to our place!”_

_As Changbin carried Jisung away while Chan laughed at them, He thought maybe setting his own apartment on fire by accident wasn’t that bad after all. Especially if it means he get to go on a date with two very hot firemen in the end._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Happy Jisung week everyone !!! 'ㅅ'


End file.
